Sin's Rebirth
by dragonsummoner3691
Summary: FFX FFX2 Xover. Three years after Vegnagun is destroyed Yevon is no more. People are at peace and the aeons guard there townsareas. The Eternal Calm is now realality. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are at Besaid helping Wakka and Lulu since they are now the leade
1. A new problem, a Dream, and a new

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any FFX characters (wah wah!) or any FFX2 characters.

**Summary: **FFX FFX2 Xover.Three years after Vegnagun is destroyed Yevon is less popular. People are at peace and the aeons guard there towns/areas. The Eternal Calm is now realality. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are at Besaid helping Wakka and Lulu since they are now the leaders of the small island. The other Gullwings plus Clasko, O'aka, Calli and her Chocobo are in Bevelle as the leaders of the army and treasury and traveling branches of government. As everything goes well a dream leaves Yuna to find Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri to stop her dream of Sin coming true. Paine is a Dark Knight. Wakka's kid is 7 soon to be eight. I know making an early birth but he needs to be older.

**Sin's Rebirth **

**Chapter 1: A new problem, a dream, and a new guardian**

On a small island a couple of friends were training in the forest's cave attacking monsters from Coulers to the Flame Dragon. The leader, a semi-tall brunet with a green and a blue eye attacked using her guns. Her cousin, a perky Al Bhed thief who is able to speak English extremely well, attacked with her small blades. With them was a newer friend with grayish-brown hair a gothic outfit and a large silver blade that changes her armor when unsheathed. Another was an old friend who is now a father. He is tall has orange hair and wears a blitzball uniform and uses a blitzball as a weapon. The black mage of the group had a fur over coat, belt skirt, and a detailed hair style.

"Doctor P. is in the house" Rikku said very happily.

"Stop that" was Paine's response to her close friend.

"Lightning crash; Thunder crash…Thundara!" Lulu said and cast a powerful thunderbolt onto the Flame Dragon. As a counter attack it used its flame breath then died.

"No problem" Yuna said cheerfully, mostly because the Eternal Calm was now 100 true.

"Look! This is this Chappu's sphere ya." Wakka said with a hint of remorse in his voice. With that said he played it. The sphere was pretty old, but it did show a picture slowly burning. The picture was Wakka, Chappu, and two happy parents. In the back round you could hear screams of Sin and screams of pain.

"Wakka… are you…ok?" Lulu asked her husband slowly and lovingly. Paine walked out with Rikku on her tail. Yuna stayed behind to look after her ex-guardian. Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna were in the secret section of the cave when Wakka stood and was about to run out, but all three ran out after hearing Rikku scream and Paine going into a different wall.

"Rikku what happened?" Yuna asked her hyper cousin. All Rikku did was point and Yuna saw a lot of dead Sinscale and a Wedigo all the way from Lake Macalania.

"Prepare for a long battle unless you wish to run" Lulu said armed with her onion knight doll in hands.

"I got this one" Paine said drawing her blade. "Hey I want to fight to" Yuna said reloading her guns.

"Guys are you sure about this. We had a hard time five years back and he looks even stronger then the one we did defeat." Rikku said obviously scared, but held her blades ready for a fight.

"Wakka you don't need to help if you don't want to." Yuna said to her 'brother'.

Wakka nodded and ran back into the cave for shelter. Yuna started by using Trigger Happy Level 3. Then Paine used Black Sky to add to the combo. Lulu switched with Rikku and Rikku used her regular attack. "It has too much HP" Rikku pouted. "Well if we last five turns it will die because of this…Doom" Paine said while calling the reaper to curse the fiend. After five brutal turns the Wendigo died and turned into pyreflies.

"Well let's head back to town where we can discuss the fiend and the Sinscale. Wait, where is Wakka?" Yuna said going from determined to worry in 3 seconds.

"He ran in the cave, huh?" Paine said then looked to the right to see Tobli running toward Yuna. "Yuna run" "Huh?" "Don't ask questions run to the beach and then get to town anyway you can" Paine told Yuna knowing that Tobli wanted to get Yuna to perform for him. (Tobli still wants a second Yuna palooza) "Umm ok see you guys later" and with that Yuna ran off.

At Besaid Temple

The group of 5 went to the ex-chamber of the faith to discuss the sphere among other things. Wakka put Chappu's sphere into a trophy and sat between Lulu and Paine. Rikku stood along with Yuna. "Well someone like to explain how a Sinscale graveyard plus a Wedigo from Macalania got here" Lulu said obviously angry. "Well Tobli did say he was missing a fiend from Macalania Lake, but all of Sin was destroyed 5 years ago. Ahhh man this toughie" Rikku complained.

"Lord Wakka your son is here to train for bliztball" Wakka's assistant said.

"Ok I'll be right there, ya" Wakka said back.

"Actually send him in here" Lulu said to the assistant.

"Yes my lady" he said and left.

"We have about five minuets before Vidina gets up here. And in a couple years he will be able to use that" Lulu said and glared at the summoner sphere which was Chappu's sphere.

"What! Lu are you crazy you are making him a summoner! That is a dangerous job." Rikku and Yuna said at the same time.

"I highly doubt she would make her only child an aeon summoner" Paine said matter-of-factly.

"Right Paine that sphere will let him use a staff and be able to summon fiends, dragons, and eventually if he trains hard enough gods." Wakka said proud to have a future summoner.

After five minuets the group was greeted by a hyper (Tidus hyper people) yet well behaved (Lulu or Kimahri behavior) seven year-old. He hugged his parents and said hi to his 'aunts'. Then he saw the sphere in the trophy and got really excited. "Mommy is that _the_ sphere" he asked his mother. Lulu nodded and Wakka said we are not watching it until you are older. Afterwards Wakka went outside to practice bliztball. He was shocked that his son was probably better than the Besaid Aurocks (that is the easiest thing in the world…umm no offence to the readers who like the aurocks or bliztball I just don't like the sport that much) at such an early age. They practiced all afternoon until dusk.

"It's late you three should sleep over tonight. We will not allow you to travel all the way to Luca to get home even if you have an airship" Lulu told her friends and went to tuck her Vidina into bed.

"Thanks we will go make the beds right Paine, Rikku?" Yuna asked her fellow sphere hunters.

"Right" "Fine by me" they responded. The three of them went to the guest room and made there beds. They went back to the living room and saw Lulu relaxing Wakka who looked ready to kill something.

"Wakka calm down Sin can never come back. Those scales must have been a trick" Lulu said to her over angered husband.

"Lu what's wrong with Wakka" Rikku asked her fellow ex-guardian. "All the Sinscale is bringing back memories of how much we were hurt, treated, and worse of all betrayed by Yevon." Lulu said quietly so not awaken her dozing off husband, "You should get some sleep it's almost ten".

"…Ok…we will see you in the morning" Yuna said and walked out and got in bed.

_Yuna's dream-_

_Where am I? Why is it so dark? And why am I in the Calm Lands? Yuna thought to herself. **Yuna reawaken the faith's dream and stop the rebirth of the monster of repent. **Who's there come out now or else. **We can't we are the aeons of darkness who can sense Sin is going to reborn. **Why are you telling me this anyway? Sin can't be reborn the aeons made sure of that when I dispatched them forever. Yuna said getting quieter and quieter. **Yes, you did, but the dark aeons were born Sin was destroyed because we held the threat of Vegnagun which was made to keep Sin away, but people made it a weapon and it made us dark aeons who are now banished because our original selves are back which means Sin will be reborn. **Wait I'm confused because I destroyed Vegnagun you were banished and Sin can come back if the real aeons are not dispatched? **Yes.** Ok when Vegnagun was made it was supposed to stop him from coming back. **Yes if the aeons were dispatched. Unforgivably humans, Al Bhed, and others made it a weapon and that made our presence evil making the dark aeons real. **Ok then when Vegnagun was destroyed you were banished because the real aeons came back somehow? **Yes. Now go and awaken the faiths dream so he can help you along with your old guardians. **_After that Yuna woke up and looked at the clock which read 7:45. (Sorry it is so confusing but hey I had to write this of the top of my head ok people)

"Lulu should be up I can tell her about my dream" She said to herself quietly.

Lulu and Wakka's hut 9:00 am

By now everyone in the hut knew of Yuna's dream and knew it was not a regular dream. They knew of the Vegnagun dream so they took this one piece at a time. Rikku was still trying to understand the dream of the faiths part when everyone else was on the resurrection of Sin part.

"Rikku stop being slow even I know the dream of the faiths was Tidus" Paine said glaring daggers at her slow friend.

"I knew that, I was wondering about the wording the dream used, awaken the faiths dream. It doesn't make sense. How can we awaken something and make it dream at the same time." Rikku said thinking out loud.

"Confusion" said a tired kid.

"What was that" Yuna asked. "Confusion, doesn't it feel like dreaming, but you are technically awake?"

"Go kid. Lu you might have a genius on your hand" Paine said to the black mage.

"Thanks. Please go get changed. If we are doing what this dream says we are going to need our friends and a summoner" Lulu said looking at Yuna.

"Me, but why not your son is going to be one" Yuna said trying to defend herself, "ohhh fine at least I have my guns" she finished knowing she couldn't win with a defense like that one.

They headed for the temple to get Yuna's old summoner ability back. They knew they had to fight Valfor, but it would get the faith of Besaid back. They got to chamber and called the aeon of the sky, Valfor. Yuna quickly changed into her summoner clothes and reloaded her guns.

"Bring it punk" Paine said ticking of the aeon.

The battle started and Valfor used its sonic wings attack to delay Wakka. Lulu countered with Firaga, but the aeon had a high defense since was able to use guard after hitting Wakka. After Lu went Yuna switched with Paine and she used Darkness. The aeon was getting pretty tired by the time Wakka used Sleep Buster three turns after being delayed. Rikku and Yuna were out making high combos of Trigger Happy and Rikku's regular attack. After one last hit from Paine the aeon was about to use Energy Blast on the party. When it fired Yuna fainted and so did Wakka. Rikku quickly brought back her cousin who brought back Wakka. The girls switched with Lulu and Paine. Paine attacked killing the aeon, but little did they know about a set of young eyes watching the aeon battle.

"Look the faith is reappearing" Rikku said smugly.

"**Why did you reawaken me" the faith yelled at the group of friends.**

"We need Yuna to be a summoner to stop the rebirth of Sin" Paine told the angry faith.

"**To bad Sin is never coming back the aeons are now guardians of each region" the faith said back.**

"Yes he is please let aunty Yuna have her powers back!" a Vidina yelled.

**"Who is that boy? How did he get here" the faith questioned.**

**"**He is my child and I don't know how he got up here" Wakka told the fayth.

The faith and the group argued for hours before losing the debate. Wakka took his child outside and gave him a small scolding for entering the chamber of the faith. When the others got outside they went back to Lulu's hut. That is were something unexpected happened.

"Yuna you are going to need help so Wakka, Rikku, and I have decided to become your guardians again. Do you except?" Lulu asked.

"I would love it!" Yuna responded. The group was about to walk outside again when Paine spoke up. "Yuna I wish to be your guardian as well. Do you except or not?" Yuna was shocked. "I except Paine welcome to the group".

"Daddy can I go too, I can use the sphere" a hyper child asked.

"No you can't use the sphere until you are of age which 8 not 7" Wakka told his son then reassured him, "we will come back for your birthday and depending on your strength with sphere we will take you with us, ya".

"O…k…you promise daddy" he said slowly.

"Ya see you later ok" He said to his son then got to where the Fahrenheit was picking them up. (Fahrenheit the ship FFX just remade so it is stronger and faster).

The Fahrenheit teleported them up and Tobli, Meyen Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Cid, and Barkeep were at the bridge. (All people on Fahrenheit are the pilots etc. and I like Baralai so that is why he is there). The group took a seat and they headed for the Village of Kilika to meet with Dona and Barthelleo.

_Journal- Day 1-2_

_Am I ever going to be able to live in peace, or am I going to fight forever? Well at least He will come back. Also Paine is now a guardian and Lu's child is going to be my guardian when he turns eight. Luckily his birthday is still 3 months away. Well now we are going to Kilika Port to meet Dona to ask for permission to get to the temple. Remember the ship we defeated Sin on, well Cid, Gippal, Barkeep, Tobli, Meyen Nooj, and Baralai, yes Baralai are now the crew of the ship. The Celsius is with the other Gullwings._

_That's all for today bye!_

_-Yuna_

DS3691- DOES ANY ONE KNOW WAKKA'S KIDS NAME! IF YOU NOTICED I NEVER SAID IT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IT.

Wakka + Lulu: How could you not know our child's name.

DS3691- Because he is not born in my game yet. Also anyone know all Al Bhed please e-mail me at or Don't pick on him he could kill us.

Yuna- He can't kill me I am the main character!

DS3691- I could change that at any time.

Paine- Rikku lets humor our 'master'

Rikku- Ok. (From Zanerkand chp 1) Do we need a password for this?

Paine- How about kick…its…ass.


	2. The Fayth of Kilika and the new temple

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I still don't own any Final Fantasy characters. But I want to own a chocobo! Choco, Choco, Chocobo!

**Summary: **FFX FFX2 Xover.Three years after Vegnagun is destroyed Yevon is not the major religion any more. People are at peace and the aeons guard there towns/areas. The Eternal Calm is now realality. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are at Besaid helping Wakka and Lulu since they are now the leaders of the small island. The other Gullwings plus Clasko, O'aka, Calli and her Chocobo are in Bevelle as the leaders of the army and treasury and traveling branches of government. As everything goes well a dream leaves Yuna to find Tidus, Auron, and Kimahri to stop her dream of Sin coming true. Dona is the leader of Kilika Port and Barthello is the leader monk in Kilika Temple; they live together. I am putting Madden, Ramuh, Unicorn, Phoenix, Kirin, and Carbuncle from FFTA as aeons. The last new aeon is Malice.

**Sin's Rebirth**

**Chapter 2: The faith of Kilika and the new temple**

_**Last time-**_

_The Fahrenheit teleported them up and Tobli, Meyen Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Cid, and Barkeep were at the bridge. (All people on Fahrenheit are the pilots etc. and I like Baralai so that is why he is there). The group took a seat and they headed for the Village of Kilika to meet with Dona and Barthelleo._

Fahrenheit bridge

Yuna was watching as Baralai looked over his map's and navigation system (BaralaiBuddy). Barkeep and Tobli were in the cabin cleaning (TobliO'aka VVIII). Gippal was tinkering with machina parts on the deck (GippalShinra). Nooj was working with the guardians in the lower deck, while Cid was driving the once ancient air ship (CidBrother). Everything was peaceful when the alarms went off.

"The call is coming from Kilika Port, at Dona's house" Baralai screamed over intercom.

"Kilika…do they know we are coming? Wakka what do you think they want?" Lulu asked.

"I don't have a clue, ya" Wakka told his wife.

"Yuna how are you and your friends" Dona asked through the CommSphere network, "why are flying through Ajosent Temple (pronounce Ajosent like Djose with an -ent at the end) air space?"

"Ajosent? What is that Dona?" Rikku asked suspiciously.

"The new temple that a Kilika local found while looking for squatter monkeys near the forest's river. We believe there is, or use to be a Chamber of Fayth so we are digging the temple up" The ex-summoner said proudly.

"Yuna, should we tell her now, or wait 'til we get there?" Gippal asked his friend.

"Right! Dona we ask permission to have a face to face conversation with you" Yuna asked.

"Of course, but be hear quick I'm going to Ajosent soon" The black haired ex-summoner replied.

Cid flew the Fahrenheit full speed towards Kilika Port. Yuna and Rikku decided they needed a name so the Al Bhed hung a sign near the door reading 'Fayth Finders at your service'. Everyone cheered, but Paine and Lu were too busy talking to notice the sign.

"Ok guys prepare for launch ASAP" Cid announced. "Ok Fayth Finders lets go get awaken some Fayths and get a good reward" Yuna cheered. Yuna and her guardians were teleported down to Kilika and ran towards Dona's hut.

"Hey big guy how are you and Dona?" Rikku asked the leader of the Temple.

"Fine Rikku, just fine, but how are you and why is Yuna dressed like a Summoner?" Barthello asked.

"Long story" Yuna said shyly.

"Good you're here. We have about ten minuets before I leave. Now why are you here and why do you look like a summoner" Dona asked hastily.

Yuna with the help of Lulu and Rikku explain the situation to the couple. Dona nearly fainted and Barthello chocked on his drink. Afterwards a digger came in and showed Dona what looked like a tablet from a temple. Dona nodded and left without saying bye to the others.

"Look it's the tablet! I wonder why Dona left it here, ya?" Wakka said.

"To help us of course, Dona isn't as much of a bitch as I thought" Paine said out loud.

"Paine that's mean. Lets hurry then, we have to beat Dona to Ajosent Temple" Yuna said eagerly.

"What?" everyone asked.

Barthello took the note from Yuna, "Dona gave me this note to read to you-

You better hurry to the new Temple or you will not be allowed in. I left the tablet because it looks like the same material as Luca's older streets. Please review the tablet to figure out the Ajosent mystery.

-Dona"

"So, Dona wants to know where the temple came from. Well Barthello thanks and goodbye, we have a lot of running to do" Lulu said determined.

The group went outside and ran strait for the forest. When they got past the bridge they were attacked by an Ironsides and a Haunt. The party started with Wakka, Yuna, and Paine. Wakka switched with Rikku who stole 2 shadow gems from the Ironside. Yuna used Trigger Happy Lv.3 and killed the Haunt. Paine used Darkness weakening the thick skinned monster. The Ironside countered with its Body Splash attack nearly killing Wakka.

"Stand back lets see if I can summon" Yuna ordered. Her guardians were hesitant, but retreated anyway. The aeon of the sky appeared in no time. Valefor killed the fiend with its Energy Blast attack. After the battle Barthello yelled from the gate to hurry because there was an explosion from the new temple.

Another few minuets later the Fayth Finders made it to Ajosent Temple. The roof was burnt and Dona was outside the doorway with ash marks on her face (hahahahaha! Ooops sorry not Dona bashing) and slightly limping away from the temple. Lulu and Rikku ran to the door to the help the last couple of people and Yuna ran up to Dona.

"My, my, my, my just when things are going good the temple nearly explodes" Dona says more to her self more than anyone.

"Dona are you ok? You look hurt and what was that explosion?" Yuna asks confused.

"The temple's Chamber of Fayth somehow opened and then pyreflies attacked everyone inside. Where is that aeon of fire" Dona explains.

"Ifrit only protects Kilika not Ajosent" Lulu said calmly. Then the temple suddenly shock and everyone fell. Rikku recovered quickly and ran inside with Yuna who fell inside. The others plus Dona followed suit.

"Yuna! Yuna answer me if you can hear me!" Wakka yelled from the first chamber. Lulu and Rikku explored and found a Claret Dragon and a Zalamander.

"Just our luck. Now we have to fight" Rikku whined. Lulu attacked with Doom on the Claret Dragon. Wakka and Rikku attacked with Dark Attack and Copycat. The Claret Dragon winced as the spell was slowly taking hold, but used (made up attacks for some monsters) Mega-Flame Breath which did massive damage and silenced and poisoned Wakka and Lulu. Zalamander attacked, but missed and was hit by no other than Dona.

"You people are weaklings" Dona said holding up her ax and small shield. "Let me show you how to kill a monster… Doublecast, Curaga and Tempest (Dona is an illusionist). Her Tempest did massive non-elemental or Lightning elemental damage to the Dragons killing them quickly, while her white magic spell cured the damage Mega-Flame Breath did.

"Thanks Dona" Everyone said to the ax-wielder.

Yuna awoke to find the aeon Phoenix standing above her writing on the wall to communicate. _Summoner are hurt? I am Phoenix the aeon of the Sun and Life. My temple was destroyed 1000 years ago by Sin and it was originally found at the Mi'ihen Highroad. Excuse me but I didn't get your name._

"My name is Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska, and the bringer of the Eternal Calm" Yuna said quietly. _Please say that the explosions stopped. _"No they didn't in fact there was one a few minutes ago". _Damn it. That imposter is still at the Chamber of Fayth using the pyreflies._ "Who is there I can stop them for you. Then you can become my aeon". _Ok, but you will need to find your friends. Go up stairs and you should meet them._ "Thank you. Will you stay here after I beat that fiend in the Chamber?" _No I will go back to the Chamber._

Yuna followed the stairs and soon saw the two dragons being attacked by a powerful spell. Then she heard her guardians saying thanks Dona. Yuna ran up and Rikku gave her a big hug. Afterwards Yuna tolled them what happened and they ran for the Chamber of the Fayth. Dona left so that she could explain to the villagers not to go near Ajosent Temple for a while. Little did they know the pyreflies were a sign from an old friend.

Chamber of the Fayth/Ajosent Temple

"Zned fiend ehi zi kyurk dy wuknd? (What fiend are we going to fight?)" Rikku asked Paine.

"Tyr'd ghuf, tyr'd lena. (Don't know, don't care.)" Paine responded.

After a while the pyreflies appeared and were making an image of Sir Auron. The image came and went, but everyone heard him say "Awaken more Fayths then come back for me". The true enemies, a Flan Azabache and two Jumbo Cactuars, came out of the walls and attacked full force.

The cacti fiends used Hastega and the Flan used Gravity Bomb. The party of Lulu, Yuna, and Paine nearly died, but Rikku used a Mega-Potion to restore the HP lost. Wakka used Silence Attack on a Jumbo Cactuar. Lulu quickly recovered and used Flare knocking a Cactuar away a few feet. Paine used Drain killing the flared cactus. Yuna stood and used On The Level doing major damage to the remaining green fiend. While all that was happening Flan Azabache was charging up a Mighty Gravity spell. Once the spell was released everyone lost ¾ of their HP and was either poisoned, silenced, petrified, cursed, berserk, or confused. Rikku used an Al Bhed potion in her confusion healing everyone. Then Wakka took a Desert Potion which restored the party to their status before they were hit.

"Yuna! We need you to summon so we can win!" Paine ordered.

"Ok, everyone stand back" Yuna ordered while calling the aeon of the sky, Valfor. Its quick attacks and Sonic Wing's easily killed the last Jumbo Cactuar. After a while, dodging status spells, Valfor used its overdrive killing the Flan.

"Everyone ok?" Rikku asked. Everyone nodded and they watched in awe as red, orange, white, and gold pyreflies filled the room. They pyreflies quickly formed into Phoenix and his Fayth.

"_Hello summoner and friends. Thank you for saving Phoenix. My real name is Alexander Ritour. I became a Fayth to protect the Chocobos and the farmers that lived on the Mi'ihen High Road" the Fayth said._

Then Valfor and its Fayth appeared.** Brother how are you? I haven't seen you in about 1000 years.** He than turned to look at the confused group. **Sorry, I am Samuel Ritour and I moved to Besaid when I was three. Afterwards my brother Alexander was born. I loved Besaid so much that I prayed to become a Fayth to protect the island from Sin even though I would never see my brother.**

"How sad, but your together now!" Rikku said.

"Yuna hurry up so we can go get Ifirt" Paine said walking outside. Lulu and Rikku followed and Wakka stayed with Yuna.

"Wakka? What's wrong?" the summoner asked.

"Notin ya. But these two aeons remind me of Chappu and myself, ya" the red head responded.

After Alexander entered Yuna, Phoenix disappeared and the two went out side and went towards Kilika Temple…

Kilika Temple/ Main Room

"Yuna you made back ok!" Barthello said happily.

"Ya, and the Temple should be safe for now" Yuna said back.

"Yuna, the Cloister of Trials is going to be ready in a few minuets" Lulu said determined.

"The Cloister?" Rikku asked.

"Kilika only lets those who are capable of passing it into the Temple" Paine said holding a little piece of paper.

"What's that Paine" Yuna questioned her Goth friend.

"A directory of the temples in Spira. With this we might be able to see if there any new aeons like Phoenix" she responded.

The summoner and her guardians entered the Cloister of Trials. They passed through the fire temple with ease and soon saw Ifrit reading his challenge. Yuna looked to her right and saw a labyrinth of fire and she had to get through it.

"I'm guessing the Fayth is on the other side" Lulu said amazed at the dexterity of the maze. Yuna entered and the wall shut behind her. "YUNA!" she heard her guardians scream. She continued through and got through the maze in about 35 minuets.

(Ifrit's Fayth) _Hello summoner. I am Blaze Koren, the eldest and strongest son of the first leader of Kilika. You can probably guess why I became a Fayth. _Ifrit appeared in a ball of pyreflies much like Phoenix, but they had no white on them. _I will join you if you can get the tablet of the Phoenix. What that is the tablet, were did you get it? _

"I got it at Ajosent Temple" Yuna said shyly.

_Well fine you win. _Then Blaze entered Yuna and Ifrit disappeared.

She got back to her guardians and got an urgent call from Gippal.

"Guys get up here now!" he ordered. The group ran for the save sphere and were teleported to the bridge…

_Yuna's Diary-_

_Today was very busy. First Ajosent Temple, then Sir Auron telling us to get more aeons. Finally, we got Ifrit at Kilika Temple. This is going to be a long journey if there are more aeons like Phoenix. Bmayca hu Sin. (Please no Sin) If Sin comes back we might lose Yuna this time. Yunnie, E's muugehk uid vun oui. (Yunnie, I'a looking out for you)_

_-Rikku_

DS3691- Yes Yuna's journal is for everyone so expect everyone to write in it.

Review time-

**DarkDragon29-** Thanks for becoming my beta-writer! Also don't use so many big words they confuse my brain.

**Hominesnocture-** Thanks for the complement and I have a beta-writer now.

**Radszilla- **I know it was confusing, but I was writing as I was going so it was even more confusing for me.


End file.
